Fiesta en la piscina:Sasuke se disculpa?
by Sasusaku love 4ever
Summary: Sakura tiene un plan para que sasuke porfin se disculpe,lo que no sabe es que en el proceso se enamora de ella
1. Fiesta en la piscina:sasuke se disculpa?

Ok este es mi primer fic de naruto,no se si es bueno o no,pero espero que les guste,por favor dejenme reviews para saber si les gusto o que esto es solo sasusaku quizás tenga MUY POCO de otras parejitas,pero solo un poco,bueno aquí esta:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fiesta en la piscina:El gran Sasuke se disculpa!?**_

**Capítulo I:"Sakura tiene un gran plan"**

Sakura estaba en su casa muy feliz sin razón alguna,presentía que algo bueno ocurriría ese día,les habían dejado el día libre-Tsundae flojaaa-decía para si.

Sakura anciaba ver la cara de Sasuke esa mañana tan bonita –Tal vez pase un momento por su casa para saludarlo-se dijó,y se dispuso a cumplirlo,comenzó a arreglarse para ir cuando…

_Toc-Toc-Toc_

Sonaba la puerta,quién será?-se preguntaba Sakura.

Abrió la puerta y eran nada mas y nada menos que Ino,Hinata y TenTen

-Sakura,nos han dejado el día libre y a los muchachos se les ocurrió que podríamos pasarlo en la piscina van a ir sasuke,neji,lee,naruto y shikamaru,quieres venir?-dijo Ino

-¡Por supuesto!-contestó Sakura -A quién se le ocurrió?

-A lee, el le dijo a Naruto que si quería ir a la piscina,y naruto dijo que hoy no,entonces sasuke provocó a Naruto:-Ja Naruto no quieres ir porque eres tan imbécil que no puedes ni nadar en agua tranquila como la de una piscina!-Arrrrrrr Saaaaasukeeee!!!suficiente iremos y te ganaré en una carrera nadando arrrr!!!-y bueno ya es oficial-dijo TenTen

-Jaja,rió Sakura para sus adentros,y contestó:-esta bien voy!

-Vamos al centro comercial a comprar trajes de baño-dijo hinta

-Ok yo las alcanzó luego,tengo que hacer algo antes!

-Bien pero no te tardes demasiado frentuda!

ººº

Sakura se encaminó entonces a la casa de Sasuke,que quedaba tan solo a una calle de la suya.

Al llegar tocó la puerta y escuchó una fría respuesta:

-Pasé adelante

Sakura entró,quizás en mal momento,Sasuke estaba muy enojado en ese momento, porque Naruto había estado fastidiándolo toda la mañana con que le ganaría en la carrera nadando

(-imbécil soñador-)no podía dejar de pensar Sasuke.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun!

-Buenos días

-Y…Sasuke me preguntaba si irás a la pisci…

-sí!

-A bueno,a mi no me dijeron la hor…

-No deberías estar con Ino y las otras despitadas?

-P-Pero S-Sa-Sasuke…

-8:00am son las 7:30am te sobrá tiempo,ahora ya vete-menuda molestia-

Sakura hizó gesto de enojo,respiró y dijó:-Esta bien Sasuke-kun no te molestaré más!

Ninguno de los dos estaba molesto por lo que pasó,era algo sin importancia,nada para permanecer enojada mas de 2 minutos(Si enojadA,porque Sasuke obviamente no le pondría la más miníma atención al insidente)

ººº

Sakura ya estaba camino a la tienda cuando un pensamiento pasó por su rosada cabeza…

-Y si…intentará sacarle una disculpa a sasuke?- Ella no estaba en lo absoluto molesta por lo que pasó,al contrario,estaba acostumbrada,pero aún así…El nunca se había disculpado con ella(y probablemente con nadie¬¬)

-Sería emocionante tratar de sacarle una disculpa al Gran Sasuke Uchica,el Gran Vengador-pensó, y ya estaba decidido,lo intentaría!

En el fondo ella creía que no funcionaría,y que todo seguiría igual,pero le pareció increíblemente divertido intentarlo.

Intentaba pensar un estrategia para su plan cuando caminaba,pero no podía concentrarse ya que un pensamiento "mas importante" surcaba su mente…Por fin vería a Sasuke en traje de bañooo!!!que emoción!-Tipo buenooo-pensaba!

ººº

Ya en el centro comercial,las muchachas se dispusieron a escoger específicamente bikinis:

Ino escogió un bikini rojo,según ella rojo pasión para "provocar a shikamaru"después de todo,ya tenía 19 años,había estado esperando 1 año entero que shikamaru le pidiera que fueran a un hotel a "hacer cosas!",está vez conseguiría hacer que se lo pidiera(TenTen levanto la ceja al oír esa explicación tan rara xD)

Hinata estaba observando los trajes de baño completos,de una sola pieza,como siempre,pero las muchachas sabían que su Naruto preferiría algo menos conservador,

y la convencieron de comprar un bikini negro

TenTen eligió un bikini que hacía muy notorias sus curvas,estaba cansada de Neji la ignorará siempre,esta vez haría lo que fuera para que se fijase en ella

Sakura eligió un bikini morado oscuro,su color normalmente era rojo,pero no quería estar igual a su "amiga-Examiga-rival" Ino. Además la hacía ver "sexy" para atraer aún más la atención de sasuke,tendría que actuar como si se hubiese molestado con el por el insidente de la mañana(-no puedo,no puedo demostrarle enojo!y menos fingido!además viendolo con traje de bañoo!!!tendré que cambiar de estrategia,el enojo es misión imposible para mi-)decía su yo interna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que las muchachas se arreglaban para ir a la piscina y hacían sus compras

Ellos ya habían llegado a la piscina y estaban obstinados esperándolas

-Joder porque siempre tienen que tardarse tanto-Dijo Sasuke

-Son mujeres,es su trabajo tardarse mil años haciendo idioteces y hacernos esperar a nosotros-respondió Neji tranquilo(valla que tiene paciencia!!!era el único que no estaba alterado!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1ª hora después…

-Joder estas mujeres si son necias!!! porque se tardan tanto!!-Dijo Lee

-Lee ya basta no quiero que llames necia a Hinata-san!!!-Dijo Naruto con voz alterada

ya no amaba a Sakura,la quería, sí, y mucho,pero no podía competir con el amor que ella le tenía Sasuke.

Comenzó una tonta discusión entre Lee y Naruto,Shikamaru comenzaba a estresarse

-Mierda estos dos son muy fastidiosos,e Ino que no llega-Decía para sus adentros

De repente se escucha una vocesita familiar:

-Eeeeeeeehhhhhh Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuu holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Por fin!llegaron las muchachas que se dispusieron a saludar muy contentas a "sus galanes"(pobre lee lo dejé solito xD)

Sasuke y Naruto entraron a la piscina,y comenzaron a nadar,hubo 3 empates por el empeño de naruto de ganar,estaban a punto de empezar otra carrera cuando…

-Naruto,mira en la otra piscina hay otra cascada…me acompañas?

-Hinata,mi amor por supuesto!-respondió el rubio besandola en la mejilla y olvidano a Sasuke.

ººº

Sasuke entonces queda solo en una orilla de la piscina,se relaja, y se dedica a ver a su alrededor:

En la otra orilla de la piscina,estaba TenTen intentado ahogar a Lee,enojadísima con el sin razón!y Neji afuera de la piscina mirándolos como diciendo: que par de idiotas tengo como equipo,y ni hablar del sensei!-

Sasuke giró su cabeza,y se quedo increíblemente boquiabierto con lo que vió:

Era la pelirosa,recostada en una silla tomando el sol,totalmente ajena a lo que la rodeaba,comenzó a mirarla detenidamente de arriba abajo,observó su cabello rosa,que apenas se movía con la leve brisa que soplaba,sus ojos tapados por unos lentes de sol,su mirada bajó pasando por el cuello,que delicado cuello,como para depositar…sus labios en el,sus cenos,duros,grandes y hermosos cubiertos por un bikini morado,su apdomen,su delgada cintura,sus imponentes y grandes caderas,que daban paso a unos grandes y perfectos glúteos,de los que colgaban unas piernas de diosa…

Sasuke estaba tan embobado…era ella,Sakura…se habían conocido cuando niños,habían sido amigos durante…años,siempre la tuvo al lado,como…como no se dio cuenta,cuenta de qué?

…De lo bella que era…

_-AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!-_

Se escuchó un grito,pero en ese momento Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado en Sakura como para notar otra cosa.

Sakura,en cambio se sobresaltó,se quitó los lentes y lo primero que hizó fue mirar lo que tenía en frente:

A Sasuke,que al darse cuenta de la reacción de Sakura por el grito vlteó en dirección de donde se escuho la voz. Sakura hizo lo mismo,era solo Lee gritando mientras se lanzaba a la piscina en un clavado de bomba.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y éste se salió de la piscina y se fue al baño de hombres.

Sakura se quedó pensando…-porque me miraba con la boca tan abierta?será que es por mi bikini,o será por algo malo?- En seguida sacó un espejo de su bolso para ver si no había nada raro en su cara –Ufff estoy tan linda como siempre u.u! pero entonces porque me miraba así? Es por el bikini,tiene que ser por eso!estoy segura! jaja(risita quisquillosa) esto me facilitará las cosas para conseguir una disculpa!-

Ahora que Sakura sabía que podía(he hecho un verso sin esfuerzo xD) conseguir la atención de Sasuke,no se detendría ante nada para seguir con su plan,que más que plan,era un entretenido juego.

ººº

En el baño de hombres Sasuke se lavaba la cara muchas veces!

Cuando por fin paró,se miró en el espejo y se dijó:

-Mierda,esto debe ser el karma por como la he tratado los últimos años,no puedo dejar de pensar en ella!!!!que rabia!!! Bueno Sasuke,ya tranquilízate,seguro se te pasa orita mismito!-

ººº

Sakura estaba guardando su espejito cuando vió que Sasuke se acercaba –Que suerte!ahora conocerás a Haruno- Sasuke se metió a la piscina con Lee y TenTen y Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad,se acercó hasta ellos y se arrodilló en la orilla de la piscina,en una pose un tanto sexy,como las de revistas:

-Oigan Lee TenTen,como está el agua?-

-Perfecta Sakura-chan-respondieron a coro

Entonces Sakura acercó su cara a la de Sasuke,que estaba de espaldas a ella y le habló a el oído:

-Tu que opinas?Sasu-ke-kun? (Dijo su nombre con un tono de voz tan duuuulce que provocó que Sasuke se sonrojara sin saber que contestar)

Sakura alejó su cara rápidamente de él,su plan era que el volteara y al verla en la orilla,indiferente y hablandó amistosamente con Lee y TenTen,Sasuke pensará que era su imaginación y que ella en realidad no le había hablado,así ella se metería aún más en el pensamiento de Sasuke. El plan iva tomando forma…

Tal y como planeó Sakura,Sasuke se volteó y se quedó atónito al ver a Sakura en hablando con Lee y TenTen,tan ajena a él!

Sakura tuvo una idea para hacer parecer su farsa aún más real:

-Oye Sasuke-kuuun!!!tu que crees?como está el agua-Lo dijo con un tono tan amigable,con el mismo tono de voz con el que le hablaba siempre.Entonces si había sido su imaginación!?Sakura en realidad nunca le dijo eso al oído!?

-Mierda de verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

-Sasuke!responde no te quedes ahí mirandome como un tonto jaja-dijo Sakura en broma

-El agua esta bien,puedes meterte a la piscina-respondió algo apenado.

Sakura entró lentamente por la escalera,Sasuke estaba justo en frente de la escalera,tenía sus piernas prácticamente en la cara estaba sintiendose realmente tenado a…

-Ey!un momento donde estan Ino y Shikamaru???-dijo Neji(tiene razón dónde los metí????)

-Aquí atrás dijo a coro la pareja,empujando a Neji,con la intención de ayudar a su amiga TenTen(querían que Neji cayera sobre ella)

Pero más bien ayudaron a Sakura,Neji cayó sobre Sakura,y ésta cayó sobre Sasuke,haciendo que los 3 fueran a parar al fondo de la piscina,Neji subió a la superficie rápido,al instante,dejando a Sasuke con Sakura en frente de ella,entonces ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke,y apoyándose en el salió a la superficie,dejando pasar todo su cuerpo frente a la cara de el vengador,esta vez,Sasuke no la miró con deseo,la miró con ternura,su cuerpo tan perfecto,una cara tan linda,y esos ojos verdes que lo habían mirado con dulsura hace un instante…

Sasuke subió también y…

Aquí se acaba el 1er primer capítulo,por favor dejadme reviews para saber si debo hacer un 2do capitulo!

Porfa quiero saber si mi fic les gusto!

By: _**Mayguï**_

**P.D: Todos los fans de la serie Naruto y en especial,la pareja Sasu/Saku porfa yo acepto a todo el mundo!**

**PIDO REVIEWS!!!!!!XD!!!!**

**Todos los que les guste la serie Naruto y en especial la pareja Sasu/Saku agregenme: **


	2. Capítulo II:Fuera del baño de mujeres!

Me alegro que les haya gustado el 1er capítulo 1oOo gracias por los reviews!!!

Bueno aquí está el 2do:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo II: "Sasuke no entrés al baño de damas!!"**

(dónde me quede)

…Entonces Sasuke subió a la superficie y respiró muuuy ondo,varias veces,era para intentar disimular lo sonrojado que estaba,pero fue mal interpretado:

-Sasuke te estas ahogando?-preguntó TenTen

-(…)-respondió Sasuke xD

Ino y Shikamaru aparecieron en el borde de la piscina,tras empujar a Neji a ella.

-Y ustedes par de idiotas donde estaban?-preguntó Neji

-Fuimos a desayunar en la panadería de al lado!-respondió Shikamaru con aire de burla por haberlo empujado.

ºººUn poco de Naru/Hinaººº

En la piscina de al lado,estaban Naruto y Hinata,bajó la cascada de ésta,Naruto abrazaba a Hinata mientras le besaba el cuello

-N-naruto,en serio,y-ya te olvidaste de S-sakura???

-Por supuesto que no!!!

-Quééé??-dijo dispuesta a darle una cachetada

-La quiero mucho,es como una hermana para mi,pero a quién amo ahora es a ti Hinata,deja de dudar,mira si no me crees te lo probare

-No Naruto no es necesario

-Sí es,ya vuelvo mi amor cuidate,te prometo que vuelvo en unos 15 o 20 minutos-Y la besó en la boca,fue un ligero beso,muy rápido

-Naruto!espera!a donde vas!? no es necesari…Ya se fue¬¬!

ººº

Hinata salió de la piscina y se dirigió a la otra,con sus amigos

-Hinataaa!!!!-Sakura se alegró muchísimo al ver a su amiga,ahora podría contarle como iva su plan!(claro que primero debía contarle el plan xD!)

-Sakura!-dijó y se metió a la piscina

-Ven-dijó Sakura y la guió hasta el otro extremo de la piscina,totalmente aislados del grupo.

-Hinata,sabes hoy en la mañana discutí con Sasuke,y se me ocurrió que por primera vez en la vida,trataré de hacer que se disculpe conmigo!

-Fabuloso!!!Y como piensas hacer para que él se disculpe contigo?

-Bueno,no tenía nada planeado pero cuando me puse a tomar el sol,noté que me estaba observando y tenía cara de "embobado xD" entonces me aproveche de eso,y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por "seducirlo" pero no se me ocurre nada!

-Amiga,en primer lugar como vas a conseguir una disculpa seduciendolo?

-Haré que sienta tantas ganas de estar conmigo,que se vea forzado a pedirme que este con él,o en su defecto me lo demuestre,entoces le diré que no estaré con el a menos que se disculpe

-Y se lo dirás a si no más?

-No,se lo haré entender con sarcasmos en el momento,o haré otra cosa,no se!ahora lo que importa es dar un siguiente paso!pero cual?ayúdame!

-Mmm…ya sé que harás!pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Ino y TenTen.

-Bien,no preguntaré,te lo dejó a ti,oye y el necio de tu novio???

-Aich!ni yo misma sé!se fue a quién sabe donde

ººº

Ino,TenTen vengan un momentó por favor!-Llamaron a coro hinata y sakura desde el otro extremo de la piscina.

Éstas fueron y Hinata les comentó el plan

-Ok-respondieron sus amigas

ººº

De repente,las muchachas salieron de la piscina a tomar el solo de nuevo,y Sakura dijo:

-Oye Ino pásame el bronceador!-

-Aquí está frentuda-

Sasuke escuchó,y por alguna razón volteó disimuladamente(aunque todos se dieron cuenta¬¬,pero las muchachas hicieron como que no sabían)

Sakura comenzó a aplicarse el producto en los brazos,suave y delicadamente luego en el pecho,justo arriba de los cenos…lento

Sasuke observaba con tentación de usar el sahringan,como se acariciaba la peli-rosa,caricias que quisiera hacer él.

Luego,paso a la cintura,movía sus manos en movimiento circular,después las piernas,casi posando para él,se acariciaba mucho.

-Neji,por favor échame bronceador en la espalda-dijo TenTen

Neji fue casi por obligación,ésta chica podía fastidiosa y peligrosamente histérica si no se le hacía un favor.

Se escuhó la frase por 2da vez,pero dicha de la voz de Ino,para el oído de Shikamaru…

Sólo quedaban Lee y Sasuke…

Hinata podía llamar a cualquiera de los dos,pero no quería que Naruto llegará y armara una escenita,así que se metió a la piscina…peor para Sasuke,mejor para Sakura…

-Lee ven a echarme bronceador en la espalda-dijo la peli-rosa.

Sasuke se quedó observando como una mano que no era la suya,acariciaba el cuerpo que lo había echo sonrojarse por primera vez en su vida…

Y Hinata como cómplice de Sakura,sus palabras:

-Lee tiene suerte,la piel de Sakura es tan suave…

Sasuke nunca había mirado con tanta ternura y celos a alguien!-Qué rabia!debó de estar pagando un karma muy grande…-se decía,y las palabras de Hinata que no dejaban de caer:

-Con bronceador,parece "tostadita" y al mismo tiempo suave,Sakura no te parece linda?Sasuke-kun?

ººº

Lee aplicaba bronceador,como un favor a una gran amiga cuando…frente a sus ojos,una muchacha en la otra piscina,cabello rubio,ojos color miel,vestía un traje de baño rosado…Qué hermosa!!!

-Guaaaaaiiii!!!Sakura-chan lo siento tengo que ir tras el amor de mi vida!!-Gritó y salió corriendo

()Todos levantaron una ceja!()

-Pídemelo a mi,Sakura pídeme que te eche bronceador,pídemelo!-

Sakura se giró y vió a Sasuke a los ojos,lo miró con ternura,levantó la botella de bronceador,la puso en sus piernas

-Me lo va a a pedir,me va pedir que le eche bronceador!me lo va a pedir!!!-

Sakura lo seguía mirando y entoces,en un parpadeo volteó la mirada

-¡Hinata ven echame el bronceador!

- O.O No puede ser!Si Sakura siempre me pide todo!útiliza cualquier excusa para hablarme!me pide la hora,un consejo,un kunai!aún cuando tenga 4 de sobra en el porta-shuriken!!como es posible que ahora prefiera a incluso a Hinata!!!???

ººº

Naruto llegó y enseguida tomó a Hinata por un brazo y se la llevó corriendo hasta la otra piscina

- O.o?que carajo???acaso todo el mundo está empeñado en que yo no pueda broncearme la espalda??-dijo la yo interna de Sakura! Y se metió a la piscina de un clavado,sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke,se puso a nadar libremnte.

ººº

-Naruto qué rayos te pasa porque me jalas así?por poco tiro el bronceador de Sakura!Y te advierto que si lo tiré TU lo pagas!!!

-Hinata tengo reservaciones para una noche en el hotel 5 estrellas: "The Konoha Hotel" (no se enojen soy mala para inventar nombres)

-O.O Q-Queeeeeee???? Naruto estas loco!mañana tenemos que trabajar!!!mañana ya habrán misiones que cumplir

-En realidad no-dijo Kakashi-sensei aparenciendose por detrás de ello

-Kakashi-sensei pervertido!que haces escuchando conversaciones que no te incuben??- Gritó el rubio

-Venid conmigo-ordenó Kakashi

-Mierda!condenado sensei!-pensó

-Hola a todos dijeron Kakashi y Gai

-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijeron a coro

-Veniamos a anunciarle que…

-Largoooo!!!!!!-Griatron a coro

-Tsunade-sama a sido asignada a una importante misión y tendrán 3 días libres,ya hemos reservado un hotel para vosotros,para que pasen lo 3 días-explicó Gai

-Y supongo que ustedes se largan de aquí ahora verdad?-dijo Shikamaru

-Vale,pero a la otra piscina!Nos quedaremos en el hotel con ustedes,en el piso de abajo,pudimos alquilar otro que queda en la otra calle,pero sabemos cuanto nos quieren!-dijo Kakashi

Todos los miraron como diciendo:-Imbéciles porque nos torturan?

Miradas que fueron bien interpretadas

-Dénde está Lee?-preguntó Gai

-Con su novia-dijo TenTen en burla

ººº

Gai se fue a la otra piscina al descubrir a Lee dand su primer beso dijo "en pose de tipo Guay"

-Así se hace Lee conquistala!

Pero estos dos no pararon de subsionarse la cara!

Pobrés niños que los miraban!estaban asustados xD!!!

ºººSigamos con el plan de Sakuraººº

Ahora que la peli-rosada tenía el apoyo de sus 3 amigas podía tentar a Sasuke al máximo.

Ino tomó un hermoso brazalete del bolso de Sakura y le dijo:

-Frentuda no está lindo el brazalete que me regaló Shikamaru???-

-Joder!Puerca devuelvem eso!

Sakura salió de la piscina y comenzó a perseguir a Ino,corrían alrededor de la piscina ¡Perfecto! que Sasuke la viera dando vueltas a su alrededor!

Ino se tiró a la piscina,aún con su brazalete,y se detuvo cuando estaba atrás de Sasuke Sakura la siguió y comenzo a rodear a Sasuke para recuperar su brazalete,sin poder conseguirlo,saltó sobre el,rozando fuertemente su cara con su cuerpo,y mandandolo al fondo de la piscina

Sasuke en el fondo,no se lo creia,Sakura lo mandaría al fondo de una piscina por un brazlete,al menos no sin disculparse por una semana entera,pero la veía en la superfcie con una sonrisa en la cara por recuperar su brazalete,y ni lo miraba.

Esto estaba realmente mal!justo cuando el comenzaba a fijarse en ella,ella le era indiferente

-Porqué se me acelera el corazón?,acaso me enamoré?-NO IMBÉCIL TE ESTAS AHOGANDO SUBE A LA SUPERFICIE!!!!

Una vez en la superficie,salió de la piscina,y armado de un gran valor,le preguntó a Sakura

-Sakura-chan,puedo ver la cosa que te quitó Ino?

Sakura lo miró,lanzó el objeto en sus piernas,sonrió y dijo.

-Quédatelo,no es la gran cosa,a por sierto mal momento para busear,no hay peces en una piscina- dijo en broma.

-Busear?

-No era eso lo que estabas haciendo?como te quedaste en el fondo de la piscina tanto tiempo…pense…bueno olvídalo!dijó y se fue con Neji(no se a que carajo!y no lo inventar solo se fue con el)

- ÔÓ?Es decir…Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta que fue ELLA quién lo mandó hasta allá abajo??

El juego de Sakura pasaba de ser molesto,a cruel

-Esta vez si me está doliendo el corazón,y no me estoy ahogando -pensaba Sasuke

ººº

Después de un rato de jugar,conversar,tomar el sol,competir y hacer tonterías con amigos,Sakura salió de la piscina,se secó un poco con la toalla y la tiró al aire,y ésta cayó en las piernas de Sasuke que estaba sentado en un silla cerca de ella

Sasuke la agarró,la olió se apasionó,y se enojó,sin razón alguna enamorarse era lo peor que le había pasado-un momento!enamorarse???Sasuke se enamoró?y lo admite?-Si lo admito,estoy enamorado,pero más que enamorado,enojadísimo-Sakura lo estaba tratando muy diferente y no le gustaba,cuando por fin el se había fijado en ella,la peli-rosa debería caer rendida a sus pies,eso era de esperarse por la manera tan dulce como lo trataba todos los días,ecepto hoy.

ººº

Sakura estaba peinandose en el baño cuando alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente

-Sasuke que haces aquí??este es el baño de mejer…

-Silencio-dijo Sasuke colocandole uno de sus dedos delicadamente,en la boca y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Sasuke la tomó,y la abrazo fuertemente,acercó su cara lo suficiente para darle un beso y le prenguntó:

-Bien dime,que te pasa?Todos los días buscas cualquier excusa para estar conmigo,para hablarme,por qué hoy es difenrente?

-Ja!,bueno Sasuke-kun yo solo te he complacido…después de todo,hoy me dijiste que yo era una molestia para ti,entonces hoy no te perseguí por eso-Qué pasa Sasuke?pensé que te haría feliz,que yo ya no estuviera fastidiandote,lo hice…porque sabes que te yo te quiero tanto-dijo Sakura con ternura,y fingiendo estar "extrañada" por su comportamiento(q buena actriz)

-Me quieres mucho eh?lo sabía-dijó Sasuke e intentó acercar su cara para besarla pero ella,le dó una cachetada muy suave y dijo:

-Te quiero,pero desde que te conozco me haz tratado muy mal,poqué esta vez TU eres diferente?

-Sakura…yo…mas bien tu…es que eres hermosa!y nunca antes me había dado cuenta

Sakura sintió ganas de abrazarlo y darle un beso,estaba derretida,cuanto amaba a ese Uchiha!y cuanto tiempo había esperado que ese día llegara,pero debía aferrarse a su más reciente meta:que él se disculpara

-Sasuke-kun,que tierno eres,gracias,pero necesito una disculpa sincera para creerte,no vya a ser esta un de tus bromas!bueno ahora ya sal de aquí,antes de que nos metas en problemas-dijo sacándolo del baño.

Ella sabía que no era una broma,ese era el mejor día de su vida,cuanta alegría(verso sin esfuerzo xD) al fin!había conseguido que Sasuke se fijara en ella!!! Y cuando el se disculpara con ella,ella por fin se haría SUYA para siempre…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok hasta aquí es el 2do capítulo les gusto???**PIDO REVIEWS**!!!!

**Agréguenme please!!!!-- **

**Posdata**:conforme pase la historia iré mostrando más de Neji/Ten Naru/Hina Lee/Rubia sin nombre inventada por mi e Ino/thika

_Byeee!!!! _


	3. Capítulo III:Estamos en el hotel

Waoh!que puedo decir??? Perdón por la tardanza xD,es que me fui de vacaciones!!!bueno aquí esta el 3er capítulo:

Capítulo III: "Ya estamos en el hotel…¿Y ahora qué?"

ººº

Después de media hora Sakura logró bajar el color rojo que tenía su cara,por la emoción

-Esto era solo un jueguito para mi,no puedo creer que funcionara!!Al fin!!Sasuke!!al fin se fijó en mi:D!!!

Sakura siguió mirandose en el espejo del baño,unos minutos más,nadie debía enterarse de lo roja que se había puesto.

ººº

Sasuke mientras,pensaba como rayos iva a disculparse,para poder tener a Sakura…

-Ella cree que es una broma!que me la estoy cobrando porque ella me ahogo!quiere que me disculpe para poder demostrarle que si la quiero! mierda!sería más fácil bajarle la luna comiendo fuego con las manos atadas!!no podía pedir algo así!?tenía que ser una disculpa!?Como carajo se disculpa la gente!?nunca lo he hecho cómo lo haré!?

ºººCuando ya eran las 7:00pmººº

Sakura salió del baño,Lee llegó con su 1era novia,Naruto y Hinata dejaron de besarse,TenTen y Neji dejaron de platicar,Sasuke subió a la superficie(tomó una píldora para estarse una hora bajo el agua sin tener que subir) Shikamaru e Ino guardaron la comida(cenaron unos bocadillos que habían llevado) Gai y Kakashi llegaron, y anunciaron:

-Bien,ya es tarde,pronto cerrarán el lugar,vamonos al hotel!

ºººLLegados al hotelººº

-Bueno,bueno,las habitaciones que tendrán,son habitaciones por pareja,una hembra y un varón-dijo Kakashi

-Y porqué no 2 hembras o 2 varones?-preguntó Ino

-No nos cuestionen-Respondió Kakashi.

-Ya escojimos sus parejas-dijo Gai.

-Naruto,tú con Ino.

-Shikamaru con Hinata

-Bien quedan Neji,TenTen,Sasuke,Sakura,Lee y una rubia…bien…-

-Lee c…

-Mi novia!!!Po favor Gai-sensei!siiii????

-Buen...

-OH GRACIAS GAI-KAKASHI-SENSEIS!!!!GRACIAS!!!

-- ¬¬ --

-Bien entonces… Neji tu vas con TenTen,Sasuke tu con Sakura.

Cara de Sasuke-- O.O -- ,Cara de sakura-- :D -- Cara de de Neji -- Ô.Ó --

Cara de TenTen-- (censurada,gestos de esta muchacha pueden espantar a los niños) --

ººº

Cuando todos ya estaban en sus cuartos,Gai se acercó a Lee,quién estaba por subirse al ascensor(su cuarto fue el único que quedó en el piso de arriba)

-Eh…Lee…se que estas con tu novia,Novia de Lee se que estas con Le…pero…les adviertó ¡NADA DE EMBARAZOS ESTÁ BIEN!!!??? cuidense!Buenas noches-dijo y se fue corriendo.

-- ÒÓ --

ºººUn poco de Neji/Tenººº

Había una sola cama en el cuarto de Neji y TenTen.

Neji acabó de cepillar sus dientes,entró a la habitación y…

-- O.O

-TenT-en por-qu-e e-s-tas en r-o-p-a-i-n-t-e-r-i-o-r??

-A bueno,es que tú estabas en el baño,yo quería ponerme mi pijama,y pensé que no lo notarías,pues… no vives diciendo que nunca te enamorarías porque eso es una perdida de tiempo y bla-bla-bla?sopuse que te daría igual!

-B-b-ueno s-si!solo me sorprendí es todo

-Y porque te sorprendiste-dijo aún en ropa interior

(Por tus enormes cenos y lindo culo xD-- soorry por el lenguaje att:autora --)

-Neji!te hice una pregunta!

-A si!pues por tu enorme cu…cabe…porque nunca te había visto con algo negro puesto!

Mirada:no te creo nada en lo absoluto T.T!

-Bueno da igual-TenTen siguió buscando su pijama,pasando una y otra vez alrededor de Neji,casi como desfilando,al fin encontró una pijama,una camisita de tiritas,mucho escote,y unos chores(si así se le pueden llamar)que llegaban justo debajo de las nalgas.

-Buenas noches-dijeron

-Neji,tengo frío te puedo abrazar?

-Qué?NOO!-- Ò.Ó

-Gracias eres un gran amigo-dijo y lo abrazó,el se la hubiera quitado de encima con un empujon pero…

ella olía muy bien…

ººº

Sakura y Sasuke no se habían dirigido una sola palabra en toda la noche,pero si se habían lanzado muchas miradas,y después de años de conocerse,entendían a la perfección lo que trataba de decir el otro.

Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa,siginificado:-Hola mi amor,te gusto verdad?es una linda noche,solo di una palabrita porfa!y la pasaremos bien!!

Sasuke-mirada de respuesta:significado:-Estás hermosa,pero me pides algo muy difícil!cómo le hago?

Sasuke estaba sentado en una punta de la cama,Sakura caminó y se sentó a su lado,recostó su rosada cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke,cerró los ojos,Sasuke recostó su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Sakura y dijo:

-Porque una disculpa?te enojaste por lo que te dije en la mañana-

-Jaja,Sasuke me lo dices casi todos los días,no me enojé-

-Entonces porqué?

-Porque se que si te disculparas con alguien,ese alguien sería muy especial para ti.

-Pero,Sakura se que estas segura de que te quiero,muchas veces te he salvado la vida.

-Mil gracias por eso,pero siempre me ignoras,porque de la noche a la mañana,cambiarías?

-Porque te ves hermosa con traje de baño-dijo tomando su mano

Sakura sonrió y dijo:-Es solo una palabra Sasuke-kun-

Sakura se recostó en las piernas de Sasuke y quedó dormida.

Sasuke le acariciaba el cabello.

-Que hermosa flor-decía.

Este la coloco en la cama,y se acostó a su lado,trató de dormir pero no podía.

Entonces se giró hacia Sakura,beso su cuello suavemente,Sakura abrió los ojos y Sasuke soltó una suave oración

-Sakura-chan disculpa-El seguía oliendo su cuello y ella nunca había estado más roja,se giró,se vieron fijamente a los ojos,Sasuke colocó su mano en la mejilla de Sakura se acercó y la beso en la boca,comenzó con un piquito que se hizo mas y mas intenso,cuadno sus bocas comenzaron a jugar,fue un beso largo como de 5minutos,entonces lentamente se separó,quedaron viendose fijamente,Sasuke se sentó ,tomó a Sakura y comenzó a quitarle la camisita pijama y entonces el se quito la pijama,ambos quedaron en ropa interior,entonces Sakura comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Sasuke,muy lentamente,sentía sus músculos,su pecho tan duro y sexy,acercó su cabeza,y beso el pecho de sasuke,luego el la abrazo,y le quitó el sostén, sakura siguió besando su pecho,bajando lentamente y le quitó esa pequeña parte de ropa,que no dejaba ver su pene,subió la cabeza y dejó que Sasuke terminara de desnudarla.Entoces Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello,acarició sus cenos, mordió sus labios,y Sakura comenzó a acariciarle el pecho a Sasuke,fue bajando hasta llegar a una parte aún más intíma de Sasuke lo acaricío,y volvió a besar el pecho de Sasuke,Sasuke olía su cuello,y lo besaba.

No estaban haciendo el amor como tal,Sasuke no había "penetrado",solo estaban besandose y acariciandose,pero se sentía muuuy bien,ambos disfrutaban cada caricia que daban y cada caricia que recibían,los besos eran tan ardientes,y el olor del otro resultaba la cosa mas sexy del mundo,se hicieron las 12,la 1,las 2,las 3,las 4,y ellos no paraban de estar en el mismo,plan,ya un poco cansados por tantos chupetones,mordiscos beso y caricias,se que daron abrazandose y allí quedaron dormidos.

-()Que bello se sintió aquello,que ternura puede sentir el ser humano,que amor,que milagro tan hermoso puede hacer una flor de cerezo en un vengador()pensaba sasuke que acariciaba el cabello de Sakura-

Sakura encerraba todo lo que había sentido ese día,y todo lo que había sentido desde que conoció a Sasuke en 3 lindas palabras,que no salieron de su boca,y quedaron como un hermoso pensamiento:

-()Sasuke-kun te amo()

ººº

Din-din-din-din!!!7:00am despierta din-din-din!!!

-Maldito despertador-Dijó Sasuke lanzando un kunai para romperlo.

Sakura despertó y rió al ver la escena

-Sasuke-kun hay que vestirnos,seguramente Naruto y Lee estan locos por ir otra vez a la piscina-

-Ok está bien Sakura,tu 1ero

Sakura entró al baño,se ducho y se vistió

Sasuke solo se vistió.

Sakura salió del baño,y los 2 ya estaban listos para irse con sus amigos,pero…

-El gran Sasuke se disculpó!!!vaya ten por seguro que te recordaré esto por el resto de tu vida,jaja como cuando besaste a Narut…

-Yo no besé a ese imbécil!!!!ok?

-Jaja como digas Sasuke!

Sasuke sonrió,se besaron y salieron juntos a encontrarse con sus amigos,estaban tomados de la mano:

-Valla,valla parece que la noche trajó consigo a un par de tortolitos-Dijo TenTen

-Valla Sasuke!!!no te la mereces!!pobre Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto quién fue golpeado en la cabeza por Hinta!

-Lo dices porque porque Hinata vive sufriendo a tu lado verdad?Ja!-respondió Sasuke

-- Miradas asesinas! --

Bueno,y hoy vamos a ir a la piscina de nuevo o que?-Preguntó Shikamaru

-Estaba pensando que podíamos ir al centro comercial que hay aquí a la vuelta ¿qué les parece?-dijo Ino

-Está bien-respondió Neji

ººº

En el centro comercial,las mujeres y los hombres se separaron en 2 grupos.

-Eh!Sakura ya cuénta,cuénta que pasó ayer con Sasuke nos tienes en suspenso-dijo Ino

-Hasta aquí llegó el 3er capítulo Ino,te lo cuento cuando la autora escriba escriba el 4to xD-respondió Sakura.

Bueno lamento que este tan corto,pero no estoy muy inspirada!!!**dejenme reviews!!!!!**_byeeee!!!_


	4. Chapter IV:La propuesta

Holaaa!!! waoOh!que pena! xD!!! pero mi mamá me quitó el Internet!!! más bien tienen suerte de que pueda atender el fic!bueno aquí está:

**Capítulo IV: "La propuesta"**

(me quede en…la pregunta de Ino!)

-Pues bien amigas,podría decirse que…el disculpo conmigo y…lo vi desnudo…

-- OoO!!! -- Waoh Sakura!!!-TenTen

-Hicieron el…el amor??? OoO?-preguntó Hinta

-No,pero nos desnudamos…-respondió Sakura

-- u.u -- respondieron todas xD!

-Bueno Sakura-chan felicitaciones!!!-dijeron a coro.

-Cómo vamos a celebrar-propuso TenTen.

-Muchachas calma!ahora no,ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer,que celebrar que tengo novio-

-- ¬¬ -- Segura…?Tu novio es nada más y nada menos que…-dijo Ino

-Sa…su…ke-dijo TenTen

-Uchi…ha-completó Hinata

-- O.O -- Bueno está bien!si hay que celebrarlo!! hagamos un brindis en el corazón hurazaca(bar inventado por autora) Ino invita!-

-- ÒÓ --Está bien frentuda!pero sólo porque al fin tienes novio eh?no volverá a pasar!-

-Jaja-rió Sakura

Después de unas pocas copitas,las muchachas salieron del bar,Sakura tomó a Hinata de la mano y se fueron a pasear por el centro comercial

ººº

-Eh Sasuke!!!Con que al fin tienes novia!!!eh eh muy bien-Dijo Neji

-Ja!¬¬ -dijo Naruto

-Nadie tan bella como tu!-dijo Lee a la rubia.

-- ÔÓ --(…)-respondieron a coro.

-Como sea!Sasuke vamos a brindar por las novias!-dijo Shikamaru.

-Salud!-se escuchó a coro.

Un poco después Sasuke y los muchachos se separaron,andaban cada uno por su cuenta,pero Naruto se le pegó atrás a Sasuke,y éste lo ignoraba.

ººº

-Hinata-chan,quiero regalarle algo a Sasuke-dijo Sakura demasiado ruborisada.

-Y…cómo qué?

-No sé!ese es el problema!!que le gustaría a Sasuke…?

-Una foto tuya des…

-- ÒoÓ --

-Jaja,tonta solo bromeaba-

--- OO --

-Bueno,da igual…quiero regalarle algo hermos,especial,antes de que pasen nuestros 3 días en el hotel,pero no tengo idea de qué!-

-Mmm,porque no un…o mejor…o tal vez…o incluso…si sufera posible…-dijo Hinata

--- ? --

-No tengo idea!-dijo Hinata

-- UU -- Que triste!!!no se que darle!!!-protestaba Sakura.

ººº

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el 3er piso,frente a la joyería.

Sakura y Hinata estaban en el 3er piso,frente a la perfumería uni/sex

(Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata y Sakura estaban a unos 10 metros de distancia)

Sakura y Hinata no se habían percatado de la precensia de sus galanes,Naruto miraba las joyas,despistado como siempre,y Sasuke también.

Sasuke volteó la cabeza,y sonrió tiernamente,ahí a unos pocos metros estaba Sakura,su Sakura,observaba como conversaban las kunoichis,mientras señalaban perfumes.La expresión en el rostro de Sasuke era muuy tierna,para un Uchiha,era la expresión de alguien que había descubierto una flor de cerezo…

-Una flor de cerezo,madura,grande,hermosa,tierna…con ojos de jade…(pensaba Sasuke)

Sasuke entonces caminó hacia Sakura,sin siquiera avisar a Naruto,Naruto observó como su amigo se acercaba a su novia y a su amiga,lo hubiese acompañado pero quería ver que haría.

Sasuke se paró en frente de Hinata y Sakura,entonces hizo algo que sorpendió mucho a Sakura:

La tomó de la mano,le dijo a Hinata:-prestamela,gracias- la besó en la fente,sonrió levemente y se la llevó…a quién sabe dónde…

Sakura estaba atontada,eso era algo que siempre había quedado solo al alcance de un sueño…ahora era real!

Sasuke-kun a dónde me llevas?-preguntó Sakura

-A la fuente-respondió Sasuke

Bajron por el ascensor hasta llegar a la fuente,al aire libre del centro comercial,se sentaron en un banquito,bajo un árbol y comenzaron a platicar:

-Qué hacían Hinata-chan y tu?-

-"Pöum Diaeûr Lemó"-

-Qué es eso?-

-Un perfume francés-

-Eso es un gasto inecesario de dinero…nada huele mejor que tu…(Sasuke se sonrojó mucho)

-Gracias Sasuke (y Sakura se sonrojó aún más!)

-…-

-…-

-Oye Sasuke,entonces dime,en que se supone que gaste mi dinero-

-Mmm…puedes comprarle a Kakashi la película que salió,basada en el libro que siempre lee-

--- ÒoÓ --Noooo!!! xD!-

-Jeje bien,pues no se…

-Sasuke…

-Qué?

-Escucha…Un pajarito,está hayá arriba,justo arriba de tu cabeza

Sasuke miró hacia arriba y observó un pájaro construyendo un nido

-Es la 1era vez,que un pájaro está tan cerca de mi,todos hullen por mi "instinto de destrucción"

-Entonces,ahora si se te acerca es porque no estas pensando en pelear,estas pensando en…en qué Sasuke-kun?

-En la cosa más hermosa que me ha pasado en la vida

-Qué cosa?que te colocaran en el equipo 7 hace 8 años?

-Sí,ahí conocí la amistad,la verdadera amistad de un amigo,y ahora,gracias ese equipo estoy conociendo el…amor (Sasuke volvió a sonrojarse)

-Lo siento…eso debió sonar muy cursi-dijo Sasuke.

-A mi no me pareció cursi en lo absoluto-dijo Sakura abrazandolo

-Sasuke-kun,ayer en la noche…bueno…estas tan bueno…

-Jajaja,te devuelbo el cumplido-

-- UuU --Jaja si,pero fuera de eso,Sasuke…es que…no se como explicarlo,yo te quiero tanto,por favor,no te alejes de mi!

-Sakura-chan,eres una hermosa flor,y nunca me había sentido tan lleno de paz,como para ver a un inocente pájaro,y darle importancia(Sasuke la abrazó aún más fuerte)…Sakura-chan no te dejaré,tu haz logrado en mi,lo que nadie más,también te quiero…

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar de alegría,pero Sasuke la besó…y en ese beso descargaron todas las emociones que se habían estado guardando,fue un beso ardiente,al mismo tiempo dulce y tierno,estaba cargando con toda la hermosura que significaba "amar".

Sakura tomó a Sasuke de la mano,y lo llevó a la fuente,se sentaron en la orilla de ella y se besaron de nuevo,otro beso que los sacó a ambos del mundo,trayendo recuerdos,nuevas emociones,deseo,amor…fue un beso que en definitiva los unió,ahora sentían algo más fuerte,algo que estaba fuera de su alcance,algo que no podían controlar y que nada podía destruir,era un sentimiento sin explicación,demasiado fuerte y grande que los obligaba a estar juntos,era muy intenso para el corto tiempo que llevaban como pareja,pero perfecto para el tiempo que llevaban conociendose,comenzaron a acariciarse,a a tocarse el pelo, abrieron los ojos sin deterner el beso,al abrirlos,sintieron ver a un ángel,al cielo,al paraíso,frente a ellos…estaba,sin duda alguna,el amor de su vida,volviedo a cerrarlos,se abrazaron,sintieron deseos de desnudarse,de pasar al siguiente nivel,las hórmonas los estaban descontrolando,pero…pausa!estaban en público,aunque en el parque de la fuente no había nadie,pronto habría,así que detuvieron el beso,lenta y tiernamente.Sasuke acarico el cabello de Sakura y ella lo besó en la mejilla.

Llegaron sus amigos,ellos no querían,y no podían separarse en ese momento así que se tomaron de las manos,y pasearon con sus amigos por el centro comercial,y estos al verlos también se tomaron de las manos,con sus respectivas pareja,y fueron paseando,el centro comercial se convertía en una vereda que los dejaba caminar en paz,con amigos y amores,les daba tranquilidad,para ellos era silencioso,parecía imposible la capacidad que tenían en ese momento para ignorar al mundo.

Pasó la tarde y se hicieron las 4:00pm entonces se fueron al hotel,volviendo a dividirse en 2 grupos: hembras y varones.

ººº

Les habían anunciado a los muchachos y muchachas,que esa noche habría un crucero y en él habría una fiesta,en realidad,el "crucero" era de una noche y solo surcaría la laguna del hotel ¬.¬ pero estaban ansiosas(os) por ir.

En el cuarto las muchachas se preparaban.

TenTen usaría un vestido azul marino,largo,era una fiesta de gala no?

Ino usaría una camisa de tiritas blanca y una falda larga roja,se veia hermosa

Hinata cargaba un vestido rosado sin mangas ni tiritas,la parte de arriba era "tipo top" y estaba muy linda.

Sakura tenía un vestido morado oscuro(como con el bikini de ese color conquistó a Uchiha,ahora era su color de la suerte) con lentejuelas morado claro,y algunas verdes,como sus ojos.

La fiesta comenzaría a las 6:00pm,a las 5:00 las muchachas fueron a la peluquería,luego a maquillarse y pintarse las uñas.

Mientras se ivan en auto(con chofer a la laguna) Sakura y Hinata platicaban un poco:

-Sakura dime,por fin sabes que le vas a regalar a Sasuke?

-Sí,pero aún no se lo he dado

-Y qué le darás?? OuO?

-Mi cuerpo,estoy segura de que me quiere,y la próxima vez que durmamos juntos nose conformará con ver mi cuerpo desnudo y hacer una que otra caricia,querrá ir más hayá,yo también quiero y lo dejaré entrar.

-Bien Sakura!me parece que tu decisión es la correcta,solo cuidate eh?

-Si!

--- UnU --

-Qué pasa Hinta?por qué estás triste?

-Mas que triste nerviosa,no se…tal vez Naruto también quiera perder la virginidad cuando volvamos a estar juntos…

-Pues te felicito!aunque no puedo alegrarme mucho,es como que mi hermanito tuviera relaciones con mi mejor amiga…de hecho eso es,solo que Naruto no es mi hermano por sangre xD

-Jaja tu tranquila Sakura,gracias por apoyarme.

ººº

En el auto de los chicos,Sasuke y Naruto también conversaban…

-Oye Sasuek como es eso que me dijiste,de que piensas llevar tu realción con Sakura a algo más serio…?

Sasuke sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo enseño a Naruto

-- D --

-Es un regalo para Sakura-dijo y se lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo.

-Oye y crees que resulte-

-Reza para que sí Naruto-

-Hai!Tal vez en una semana o dos yo haga lo mismo con Hinata.-

ººº

Una vez en la fiesta del barco,hubo daza,baile,comida,más baile,baile,brindis y más bailes.

Se hacía media noche y Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun ya paremos de bailar,me duelen los pies-

-Esta bien-

Sasuke y Sakura se pararon en una esquina del barco

-Ya casi es media noche

-Estas hermosa

-Tu estas bueno jaja xD

-Sakura-chan,se que solo ha pasado un día desde que somos novios pero…han pasado años desde que te conozco y estoy seguro de esto,y seguro de que te amo,solo contigo siento paz,y estoy sintiendo algo que me atrae increíblemente a ti,no puedo sacarte de mi mente,y no puedo dejar de quererte,eres mágica y lograste hacer en un día lo que nadie ha hecho en una vida,te repito te amo.

(Sakura se sonrojo y su corazón se aceleró)

Sasuke sacó una pequeña caja rosada de su bolsillo,arriba de la caja estaba un pétalo de flor de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan(dijó Sasuke abriendo la caja) faltan 5 minutos para media noce,tienes 5 minutos para decidir,site casas conmigo…

--- OoO O.O OO OO oOo -- Sakura puso una cara de sorprendida que valía por mil y dijo lanzandose a Sasuke

-Siiiii,siii Sasuke-kun-

Ya en el piso(porque tumbó a Sasuke con el abrazó y el beso que le dio)

Tomó el anillo,que tenía una piedra verde jade en el,como sus ojos,dejó que Sasuke se lo colocará,ambos estaban arrodillados en el piso cuando…

¡Pum Pum Pum!

¡Fuegos artificiales!¡Maravilloso!

Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron lentamenbte,para admirar el espectáculo y detrás de llos,todos sus amigos,Kakashi y Gai,y como en el final de una película se besaron… con el más grande y bello de los fuegos artificiales explotando iluminandolos,solo para ellos,era su noche y ahora si…era su amor(no explicare como ya lo hice "perfecto final de película romántica")

Hasta aquí llega el 4to capítulo,parece buen final???no se para mi no!así que hay un 5to y último capítulo que **Advierto desde ya: será muy corto **un beso!

**Agréguenme al msn!!!metanse en mi perfil,hagan clic en mi nombre y agréguenme al msn porfavor!!!xD**

**Gracias a los que ya lo hicieron(k)**

_Byeeee!!!!!!_


	5. Capítulo V: Un sueño hecho realidad!

Vaya me tarde mas o menos una semana xD!!!perdon por eso! Bueno aquí está el 5to y último capítulo,espero que les guste!:

**Nota: puse en **_**negrita cursiva**_** fragmentos de la letra de "sexy movimiento" de Winsi&Yandel,y "Todo Cambio" de Camila, se que fastidia un poco pero por favor léanlos!**

**Capítulo V,Capítulo final: "Un sueño hecho realidad"**

ººº

La noche de la fiesta del "crucero"(sí así podría llamarse) : De vuelta en el hotel:

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a su habitación,en un suspiros la luz del cuarto estaba apagada, ellos estaban acostados en la cama,Sakura miraba la luna que tenía un esplendor hermoso aquella noche,era suficiente para iluminar la habitación entera,por la ventana abierta entraba una suave brisa, Sasuke miraba a Sakura,ningún pensamiento cruzaba la mente de ninguno.

-Sabes que hoy vamos a perder algo muy valioso verdad?-dijo Sakura

-Si,pero no quiero perderlo aquí-

-Qué pretendes?-

Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la mano,y le dijo: -Busca tu abrigo,y sígueme-

Sakura obedeció sin preguntar.

Sasuke y Sakura bajaron por las escaleras muy silenciosamente,salieron del hotel,cruzaron dos cuadras más adelante,y entraron a un sitio,estaba absolutamente solo,pero las luces estaban encedidas,y los empleados estaban en sus puestos…caminaron un poco más y Sasuke dijo a los empleados que estaban allí,que se retiraran…estaban en la piscina,la piscina dónde Sasuke había visto a Sakura broncearse…la piscina dónde comenzó todo,Sasuke había reservado el lugar,para esa noche,sólo ellos dos.

Había un silencio que resultaba muy cómodo para ambos,no había luz allí,pero todo se veia perfecta y claramente por la gigantesca luna que se reflejaba en la piscina.

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Siempre te tuve a mi lado,pero aquí fue dónde me di cuenta de ello.

Sakura caminó un poco y se sento en la orilla de la piscina,metiendo las piernas en ella,la piscina tenía petalos de rosa que flotaban sobre la superficie del agua,Sasuke se arrodilló atrás de ella,la tomó por la cintura,y comenzó a besar su cuello,y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mejilla

_**Tienes un cuerpo brutal,**_

_**oh oh oh**_

_**Qué todo hombre desearía tocar**_

_**oh oh oh Sexy movimiento**_

_**oh oh oh…**_

Sakura volteó su rostro y beso a Sasuke en el cuello,sólo un beso,y se quedo oliendo el cuello de Sasuke,el olor de Sasuke Uchiha entonces comenzó a acariciar su su rostro,bajando por su cuerpo,al llegar a los brazos,fue extraño,pero fue ella quién comenzo a desvestirlo,una vez que él se encontró totalmente desnudo Sakura lo acostó en la orilla de la pisicina,se acostó a su lado,comenzó a acariciar el pecho y a oler su cuello

_**Y tu perfume combinó con el viento**_

_**Que rico huele…**_

Sasuke comenzó a desvestir a Sakura,cuando ésta también estaba desnuda,la abrazó para que quedara justo delante de él,acariciaba los cenos,luego cambió de posición y él estaba encima de ella,lamió delicadamente el pesón de uno,con una de sus manos,acariciaba un ceno,con la boca,besaba otro,y con la mano que le quedaba libre,acariciaba su cintura y decendía hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de Sakura

_**Y sin pensarlo mi hermosa**_

_**el momento se goza**_

_**Te roza**_

_**Toda una diosa**_

_**Que poderosa…**_

Se acercaba el momento,Sakura besaba el cuello de Sasuke,tenía una de sus manos en la espalda de Sasuke,y luego,comenzó a sentir el deseo de que él…la penetrara,entonces comenzó a acariciar el pene de Sasuke para exitarlo,hasta que este…se mojo,entonces quitó la mano,y acarició su cabeza,su pelo.

Sasuke dejó los cenos de Sakura,y colocó las dos manos en la cintura de su amada,acercó la cara a su cuello

_**Me desespero**_

_**Quisiera sentir tu cuerpo**_

_**Es el momento**_

_**De venir a mi no pierdas mas tiempo…**_

Sasuke y Sakura se besaron,unos de esos besos intensos como los de la fuente,pero esta vez,acompañados del abrazo de sus genitales,ahora sí era oficial,habían perdido su virginidad,en el suelo,en silencio,bajo una luna plateada que alumbraba todo a su alrededor,con una piscina a su lado con petalos de rosa,y el reflejo de la luna que era el único testigo de lo que estaba haciendo…

Otro cambio de posición,estaban uno en frente del otro,Sasuke era quién estaba más cerca de la piscina,ellos se miraban,lentamente el uno al otro,un poco más de la misma rutina y ya estaban cansados…solo se limitaban a mirarse,uno frente a otro,se tomaban de las manos…

_**Todo cambió cuando te vi**_

_**De blanco y negro a color me convertí**_

_**Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto**_

_**algo que no imginaba**_

_**Fue entregarte mi amor**_

_**con una mirada**_

Sakura observaba a su hombre,futuro esposo,delante de ella desnudo,en el lugar donde con una mirada,el aprendió a quererla.

Sasuke observaba una mujer hermosa,y al mismo tiempo,a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados.la de hace años…y la de ahora.

Sakura miraba a el muchacho que siempre le había parecido la persona más hermosa,fuerte y admiradble de este mundo.

Ambos miraban el amor de su vida.

Ambos se besaron lentamente.

Sakura sonrió,tomó a Sasuke de la manó y ambos se pararon

-Estamos muy sudados,entremos a la piscina-dijo Sakura

Se metieron a las piscina y comenzaron a abrazarse,mientras se movían lentamente en el agua,parecía un baile acuático,llegaron al centro de la piscina se besaron.se acaricriaciaron el cuerpo,el agua parecia hacer aún más suave y sensual la piel del otro,entonces,comezaron a descender…nadaron abraznodce,hasta el fondo de la piscina,el agua fría se sentía tan cómoda,ellos se besaban,el aire no parecía faltarles,parecían bailar y nadar en el agua como 2 delfines,entonces en todo el medio del reflejo de la luna,y aún en el fondo de la piscina,abrieron los ojos,un abrazo,un beso y otro abrazo de los genitales,largo…

Subieron a la superficie,y no paraban el abrazo,el agradable frío de la piscina y la suave brisa,los obligaba a abrazarse para mantener el calor…

-Ahora,ya podrás restablecer tu clan,y me convertiré en Uchiha Sakura-

-Suena bien,Uchicha Sakura,la mujer que me sacó por completo de la soledad,y me enseñó lo que significa "amar"

-Tú eres el profesor aquí,yo no sabría el significado de esa hermosa palabra si no fuera por ti…

-Ahora tengo claro una cosa Sakura-

-La misma que yo supongo-

Y coro se escucharon unas palabras:

-Te amo.

ººº

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**3 meses después:**

Ring,ring,ring!!!!

Ring.ring!!!

-Sasuke-kun apaga esa cosa!!

º Un kunai vuela por el aire partiendo a la mitad un despertador º

-Mi amor,ya levantate!-dice Sakura a su esposo OuO!!!

-Sí…sí ya va en un momento-

-Está bien iré a preparar el desayuno.-

Sakura se encuentra en la cocina preparando un rico desayuno,se quita un anillo del dedo,en el interior dice 2 nombres: _Sasuke&Sakura marido y mujer_

Ya terminado se lo coloca de nuevo en el dedo,alguien se le aprece por la espalda y la toma de la cintura,y le da un beso en el cuello.

-Gracias,que sueño!¬.¬-

-Vamos!hoy recibimos a los nuevos estudiantes gennin!ya como Jounnins(o como se escriba)

debemos recibir al equipo-

-Al menos el hecho de acompañarlos a las misiones(si es que pasan el éxamen) nos quitará trabajo duro durante algunas semanas-

-Sí claro!Dile eso a Kakashi-sensei,de milagro sigue cuerdo después de entrenarnos xD-

-Perdón,en realidad no quiero misiones sencillas,es el sueño…-

-Jaja está bien!-

-Naruto no recibirá estudiantes?-

-No,todos deben ser atendidos hoy,y el está en su luna de miel con Hinata-

-Qué bueno!Pobres niños si lo tuvieran de sensei!Un trauma como recibir a Gai-sensei!

-Jajaja,no digas eso!-

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**6 meses después:**

_Toc-toc-toc_

-Pase!!!-

-Eh Naruto buenos días!-Dice Sakura entrando a la oficina del hokage(o como se escriba xD)

-Sakura-chan para ti,es hokage!hokage!-dijo Iruka-sensei a Sakura

-Ya vale,Sakura-chan es como una hermana para mi-(si Naruto al fin es hokage)

-Sakura,y dime como está el bebe?-pregunta Hinta que está sentada justo al lado de Naruto.

-Nacera en 3 meses!no es adorable??-

-Jeje,por supuesto!-contestó su amiga

-Y dónde está el mediocre?-preguntó Naruto recibiendo 2 golpes en la cabeza(uno por Sakura y otro por Hinata)

-Yo mediocre...-dijo alguien entrando por la puerta sin tocar

-…Tu recibes 2 golpecitos,casi estas inconciente y te haces llamar Hokage!-

-Arrrgggg Sasuukee!!!!!!! ÒoÓ!!!!!

-Querrían ya superarlo?-preguntaron sus esposas a coro.

De repente entra un niñito llamado Koga,saludando a Sasuke y a Sakura:-Hola tío,tía falsos jeje-

Y saludando a Hinata y a Naruto:-Hola papá!Hola mamá!-

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**1 año después:**

Sasuke estaba durmiendo en su cuarto sólo,y de repente recibe un golpe en la espalda

-Despierta papá!!!!-

-Shango!bájate de mi!!!-

-Papi despierta!!!!-

Sasuke se levanta acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña hija de cabellos negros y ojos verdes,se dirige a la sala y allí está su esposa amamantando a un bebé,en la mesa el desayuno listo.Papi y su hija se sientan a comer,después Sakura y Sasuke llevan al bebé a la guardería de Konoha y dejan a Shango en la academia,luego se van a la oficina del hokage a pedir su misión del día.

ººº

Llegan cansados en la noche,sus hijas ya estan en la cama.

Sakura está en el bacón mirando la luna llena,Sasuke se acerca:

-Qué hermosa no?Sasuke-kun?

-Parece la luna que nos alumbró aquel día... en la piscina-

-Esa fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida-

-Ésta es la vida más maravillosa que hay mi flor-

Sasuke y Sakura se besaron,fue otro beso lento,intenso,y un beso de celebración al fín!habían alcanzado sus metas!y al fín! eran felices!

Caminaron juntos al cuarto,y pusieron seguro a la puerta,encendieron el aire acondicionado,se desvistieron,se acobijaron,sonrieron y…

-Toma Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura entregandole a Sasuke una bolsita roja(con un condón en ella)

-En este momento estoy cuidando de un bebe,no puedo cuidar de otro-

-Qué lástima-

-Es sólo de momento,tal vez después si…quizás.-

-De momento solo quiero besarte-dijo Sasuke comenzando una noche entretenida con su esposa

al culminar…

-Otro día dejaremos a las niñas en casa de Ino y nos iremos a la playa.-

-Está bien mi amor-

-Oye que pasó con la novia de Lee?-preguntó Sasuke desnudo junto a su esposa en el mismo estado.

-Pues el dice que la ama,pero nunca más la volvió a ver,TenTen le preguntó a Lee el nombre de su novia y Lee se quedó mudo…

-Jaja,que imbécil!Yo si se elegir-

-Dirás YO se elegir-

-Jaja si!-

Salieron del cuarto,en ropa interior,se sentaron en el mueble,frente a una mesita y observaron 2 fotos:

Una,la de su equipo con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Y la otra con una foto de ellos el día de su boda.la foto del beso,Sakura tenía un ramo de Sakuras…

-Sasuke…-dijo Sakura mirándolo con todo el amor que podía transmitir a través de sus ojos-

-Sakura…te amo-dijo Sasuke acariciando su rostro.

Sakura derramó una lágrima,de felicidad,comenzó a llorar,tiernamente Sasuke secó sus lágrimas con besitos. y Sakura le dijo

-Yo también te amo-

Se besaron en la boca,un beso que arrastró recuerdos,aquel amor incontenible que no podían controlar y que hacía que no pudieran separarse,aquel amor de la fuente,un amor de paz,alegría,recuerdo,deseo,ternura…Un amor eterno,y por sobre todo fuerte y gigante un amor que se encontraba perfecto,pero perfecto porque tenía defectos y fallas,y así tan inperfecto,era lo mejor que existía,y ellos amaban cada partícula de su esposo(a),sus lados malos y bienos,pues el(ella) le habían regalado ensueño de su vida!y hasta mejorado!!!

-Sasuke-kun sentiste eso?-

-Sí Sakura-chan,sentí un beso,sentí amor y te sentí a ti…-

-Gracias Sasuke-

-Gracias Sakura-

Otro beso,esta vez iluminado por la luz de la luna,la misma que fue testigo de la pérdida de su virginidad,un besó que marcó el comienzo…el comienzo…de…

_**Un sueño hecho realidad**_

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Les gustó???bueno creo que pronto haré un 2do fic!gracias por los reviews!!!

Ahora me despido con mi frase favorita:

**Agréguenme al msn!hagan clic en mi nombre y ahí sale mi correo!**

**un beso!!!**

_Byyyeeeeeee!!!!!_


End file.
